Reinforced
by Wicked R
Summary: You know that moment between Christian and Kimber, the only moment in season 4? Only seconds and then it all goes pearshaped. Well, not here it doesn't. But it takes a lot of ingenuity and work from Christian
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reinforced Revisited  
Disclaimers: Ryan Murphy is the genius.  
Genre: A sort of romantic hurt/comfort, but not quite.

Rating: PG.  
Summary/Set/Pairing: You know that moment between Christian and Kimber, the only moment in season 4? Only seconds and then it all goes pearshaped. Well, not here it doesn't. But it takes a lot of ingenuity and work from Christian.

Note: I'm using the same idea as in my fic Reinforced, just the characters and circumstances are very different, thus the title.

Prologue

Kimber turned around on the bed to face Christian, "let's lock ourselves in, make love, eat take out for a few days..."

"I need to go," Christian said slowly, playing with her hair.

"Okay. I have seminar at church tomorrow afternoon. You could come by."

Christian snorted. Are you kidding me, it almost escaped him. He wanted to tell her that he didn't give a shit about her wacked religion, but he just about managed to swallow it down. Telling her that would've spoiled everything. With Michelle out of the picture he came here to get Kimber back. Michelle had been playing with him, using him for her own purposes, rejecting him when he finally got in the way of her achieving her goal. Michelle had never loved him and if he wanted to be honest he had to admit he just liked playing with fire and there was nothing more to it. Kimber on the other hand loved him, he was certain about that even if she kept to her newly find values that shut him out of her life. If only he could make Kimber realise how much she still loved him she would go back to him in no time. But he couldn't contemplate a battle plan right now. Given the extent of the aftermark of his drunkenness he was now fighting to keep his nausea under control and at the same time he had to come up with some excuse as to why he'll not join Kimber at the church tomorrow. And thinking about those two things at the same time, that's when it occurred to him. The prefect way to make Kimber realise she loved him too much to let him go. If she thought he was very unwell, she would certainly give in to her feelings for him. It should be an easy job to be able to convice her, he was a doctor after all. He could come up with something, fake symptoms, use some drugs to make himself look ill. He would get her to marry him before he had to go to even one of those church meetings and then it'll be too late.

"Christian? Are you going to come tomorrow?"

He turned away sitting up and answered, "sick...hhad a bit too much to drink..."

"Well, duh, I don't remember seeing you that drunk before," she sat up too, touching his arm and looking at him a bit concerned.

It could work, he established. She was either going to get disgusted by him, or more likely she will feel sorry for him. He could well overplay the situation. Being drunk could be a good starting point and then he would convince her it was something more serious. He could say he hasn't been well for a while, that he drank a lot because she left him. He could make up an illness that got aggravated by drinking, he would have enough time to think about what exactly if he stayed in bed. But now that his drunken nausea mounted he had to make the best of it and had to provide a good performance too.

tbc


	2. Battle Plan

Chapter 1: Battle Plan

Christian grabbed his belly and moaned, "I don't feel so good," he winced simulating being in more pain than he was actually in. If these were normal circumstances he would've ran to the bathroom half a minute ago to be sick there. But then it would've been less dramatic. When he was finished he looked at her panting, "sorry. I'll go get something to clean up with," he stood and took a few steps, then doubled over, leaning onto his thighs with his palms.

She rushed to help him stand, "just sit," she directed him back to the bed. But he didn't sit. He lay down slowly.

Kimber sat next to him, "better?" She asked a few seconds after he settled. He shook his head. "Just lie still. I'll get this cleaned up," she came back with a wet towel in no time and leaned down to wipe floor with it.

Christian held his arm out, "no."

"I got it," Kimber said surprised.

"No. I mean give it to me. I need it," he took the towel, crumpled it up and applied it on his by now perfectly fine stomach, as a compress, sighing and slumping back onto the pillows.

"Do you want some water to drink?" She asked softly, taking him more seriously now. She wanted to prioritise getting rid of the foul-smelling mess on the floor, but she maybe needed to change her mind. Christian nodded with his eyes closed, so she pulled the covers up on him and fetched a glass.

Christian took it and drank a few sips, "thanks...mixing drinks is usually not a good idea, huh?"

"You'll be better after you get some sleep," she said smiling sympathetically. She watched him lean back and close his eyes wordlessly, looking miserable, but adorable as well, "tormented looks good on you." "I've had a lot of practice at it lately." "What do you mean? Me?" Kimber took it personally, having already felt guilty for leaving him like that just after her reconstruction and the annoyed tone of her voice now made Christian open his eyes. He didn't answer the question straightforward though, "I've been drinking a lot. I think it's got to the stage my stomach doesn't like it very much." "Because of me?" Kimber pressed. Christian shrugged and closed his eyes again, "could we speak about this after I had a rest please?" 

"I'll be back," she thought of finally getting on with the cleaning. When she came back he seemed half asleep. He would have to stay at her house tonight, she thought while getting rid of the sticky towel, even if he would've wanted to go she wouldn't let him, she wanted to be sure he was ok. She wanted to take care of him, not just now, but for the rest of their lives and now that she had the wisdom provided by her religion she was sure she could really help him with everything that caused his troubles in life. Climbing back onto the bed herself she hugged him from the back, resting her head on his back and closed her eyes smiling. Him coming to her, exepting her with her new religion and all. It was so sudden, but it put her in a sense a bliss. She fell asleep well before Christian.

He lay awake still having to make up the whole battle plan.

Tbc


	3. Morning Time

Chapter 2: Good Morning

Christian followed the sounds coming from the kitchen to find it and Kimber in it, "those for me?" He pointed to the table with two cups of steamy liquid in them and morning rolls.

"Sure, if you want them. Herbal tea. Made it for your hangover. You better?" She watched him with the love and concern evident on her face. She was endearing like that.

Christian almost gobbled the whole roll standing as he was before her question made him remember what he was supposed to do, "um," he put the remaining bits of the roll down, "a little...I like your apartment," he was trying to make small talk to deter her from the fact he looked more hungry than sick and sipped some of his tea obediently, "it's so you."

"Thanks. I think."

"Really.I like being here, the colours are happy. You haven't seen how I changed the decoration in my condo. Only later I realised that all the black, it's so depressing. I'll have to change it all again now," he

leaned onto the cupboard with his arm heavily, then sat down slowly, swallowing and trying his best to look ill.

"Hangover?" Kimber's face turned to worried again. She stepped closer to him to be able to take a better look, "I've got Tylenol 3 if you..."

"No," Christian cut her off, "I think I was eatin too fast," he put his hand befor his mouth before disappearing into the bathroom. Thankfully, there was a door there if he was entering from the kitchen and he could operate in privacy. He hesitated a moment before putting his fingers down his throat, but then he decided it was worth it and this was the way to go about it. It wasn't hard at all. He had done it before when he was at school and wanted to miss some classes. So much so the school nurse once sent him to the hospital to get checked out. His old medical files have been stacked away somewhere, but he knew it stood in them that he had chronic stomach problems as a teenager (well, yes, he had, any time he felt like it), something he could build on later on if it was necessary. He sat down on the floor afterwards holding his stomach and waited knowing that at the moment he didn't look all that good from the effort it actually took to make himself sick. And he did have a tiny hangover after all.

It didn't take long till Kimber came after him, "what's wrong with you?"

"I'll be all right," he said standing up and flushing the toilet, sounding half hearted.

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to call Sean and tell him I'm not going in today and then crash at home."

"You know...just because I need to go to work? Can you manage?"

"You? You work?"

"At a fitness centre. I run self esteem classes for women. I guess church will have to wait till tomorrow then."

He was surprised, but then her declaration came in handy. He needed to pop into the practice, pick up some prescription papers and then he had about twentyfour hours to make himself believably sick. If he was missing work for that long Sean would surely want to check him over and that meant he had to put some more effort into the pretending ill scenario. "I guess." Probably forever, sweatheart. "You could come over tomorrow to pick me up. I dunno where it is."

"Okay. Sorry, I have to go now," she hugged him tightly, but brielfly. She turned back for a second from the door, pained herself by the state he seemed to be in, "take care, all right?"

tbc


	4. Going Deep

Chapter 3: Going Deep

Kimber was hoping he was better the next day, but since she'd been uneasy thinking about it the whole time the first thing she asked when he opened the door for her and even before he became visible in the doorframe was, "how you doing?" But she didn't need to ask. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his hair seemed unwashed and unkempt and she had the impression she had never seen him that pale before, not even when he came to see her at the hospital after she was carved.

"Sorry, I don't think I can make it with you today either. Still crap," he walked to the living room with her, not really straightening up as he headed for his armchair, closest to him. He lowered his eyes and pressed a hand to his upper abdomen, hoping he was looking just as miserable as he was intending to look like and that all the trouble wound pay off that he went through last night not sleeping, not eating anything the whole time and hardly drinking and taking a small, safe overdose of sodium phosphate to make himself a little dehydrated as he used to when younger to deceive teachers and try to make himself undesirable for his foster father.

"You've not been at work today either?" She watched him carefully as he nodded mutely in response, than sat on the arm of the chair facing him and putting her palm on his shoulder, "has Sean seen you?" She asked knowing that the two partners consulted each other if there was something physically wrong with them.

Christian had to smile at the amount of concern in her voice despite all his efforts to try to look worn and weak. It felt very nice to have somebody caring that much about him, "are you worried about me?"

"Of course," Kimber replied indignantly.

"I'm a surgeon Kimber, there's no emergency. It's simply one of those silly tummy sicknesses."

"Earlier you said it was to do with drinking."

"Sure as hell that didn't help either. Look, I'll be fine in a day or two. Just don't talk to me about food...but if it makes you happy Sean should be here by now. Could you let him in when he comes?" He stood, "I gonna lie down. Less nauseating than talking here to you...no offence," he dragged himself over to the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Kimber followed him.

"Uhm, no...yes, come here...get that pot close in case I need it..."

Kimber watched as his breathing slowed down and he seemed to ignore the rest of the world for just now. She sat down next to the bed and reached out for him instinctively. He shifted to tuck his fingers into hers and her gaze remained on his other hand and at how tightly and rgidly he was still holding his stomach protectively. She sighed slowly, hoping Sean would come soon.

Tbc


	5. Featherbrain

Chapter 4: Featherbrain

"What are you doing here?" Sean greeted her at the door. He would hardly needed to be afraid of Christian becoming a scientologist, but Kimber bothering his friend at a point when he wasn't feeling well neccessited some offensive action against the blonde.

"Sean, please. Leave that just now. You're late and I'm very worried about Christian. You'll be too once you see him. He looks like shit and he's in a lot of pain. I swear if you weren't coming I would've tried to convince him going to the hospital," she ranted while leading Sean to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Sean enquired from Christian.

"Good you brought your bag. Cause I think I got a bit dehydrated," Christian pulled himself higher on his pillows.

"How did you get dehydrated?" Sean took his friend's pulse.

"How do you think? By puking my guts out fifteen times a day?" He lied.

"Little fast," Sean acknowledged about the pulse, "how long have you been feeling sick?" He opened his bag.

"The day the before yesterday."

"He said he had a sore stomach for months," Kimber intercepted.

"You did? Why didn't you say so?" Sean took the blood pressure cuff out.

"Because you were busy with the baby?" Christian pulled his sleeve up willingly for the cuff. He was sure he was dehydrated enough to have made a difference to his system. Sean deserved to get worried about him too. With all the baby situation, he still felt Sean didn't care enough about him to make sure he was really okay after Kimber had left him. What kind of friend was he?

"But I thought you were busy with..." He fixed the cuff on, hesitating one moment before saying the name, "Michelle." It would not be a surprise for Kimber that Christian slept with another woman and even if it'd hurt her he wouldn't give a damn.

"I was...at times...as well," Christian said slowly, making sure Sean could concentrate listening to the pounding in his ears at the same time as well.

"Pretty low, your blood pressure," Sean stated, "show fingernails," he tried to assess hydration status, "what are your other symptoms?"

"Mostly nausea and pain. Sometimes a little dizzy and I have a headache."

"Right. I think I'll set up some fluids, but let me see your stomach first. Where does it hurt?" Sean asked compassionately.

"Up here," he rubbed a hand across his stomach settling above his navel and organised himself into the correct position for an abdominal exam.

Sean got on with cautiously probing his belly with his fingertips, superficially, then deeper, leaving the mentioned area last with Christian trying to kid on stiffle a moan in reply to the pressure. "I can't detect anything obviously wrong," Sean concluded, "but I don't have the proper equipment to check you out. I think you should be in hospital." 

"Let's not overreact here," Christian freaked out over the prospect of going to hospital and having found out he was mainly pretending to be ill. If Sean wanted to send him to hospital he still had some work to do so that he couldn't be accused of making himself ill. "I don't have a fever. That must be a good sign. And I'm better than how I was last night. Really. So just give me those fluids and let me continue with the meds I've been takin." 

"What like?"

"Rulox," he lied. The antacid was meant to neutralize gastric acidity and increase the pH of the stomach and duodenal bulb inhibiting smooth-muscle contraction and gastric emptying. In fact he had taken or was intending to take no such thing, quite the opposite, but he needed them to think that he had all these symptoms deaspite measures against them.

"Fine," Sean agreed, "but I want you to stay in bed. And don't think you're getting away with anything," he warned, not even aware of how much he was on spot, "I'm taking a firm stand on taking you even if just to the practice tomorrow nmorning for some blood tests and imaging studies. Now I need to go back to the car to get some specimen bottles as well I'd like you to fill. I wasn't prepared for this, you know, you should've at least said on the phone today you were this bad..."

tbc


	6. Only Human

Chapter 5: Human Action

Christian was lying in bed awake next to the sleeping Kimber cursing himself for what he'd got himself into. He couldn't give up on the idea of deception cause then they'd be back to square one and their relationship would be dependent on his religious affiliation. However, these tests were a pain in the ass and perchance literally so, even if he only had to deceive another plastic surgeon and not a gastroenterologist. He was hoping the actions he'd undertaken would be enough. He had to act fast and make sure the drugs were undetectable by the time of the tests tomorrow, so he had to take them right after Sean left. He told Kimber he was going to take some of his Rulox, but in fact he took a small overdose of aspirin and vitamin C out the cabinet. They were simply drugs that were present in most households, but given his stomach'd been empty for the last thirtysix hours they should be enough to cause a thickened, edematous, nonpliable stomach wall with erosions and reddened gastric folds in accordance with the gastritis he was trying to simulate when Sean was going to perform an endoscopy on him as he'll suggest he should. For good measure he took another sodium phosphate overdose as well. Now that Sean had pumped some fluids into he needed to make sure he stayed dehydrated. With all the trouble he went through he contemplated whether he actually had Munchausen Syndrome, a psychological disorder in which a person falsifies or really induces illness upon himself for the purpose of gaining attention that cannot be received in any other way. Munchausen patients were intelligent in the medical field. They were well known to go to uttermost lengths to make themselves sick and have had unhappy and unloving childhoods. Then he shook his head. Although he had done this in the past it was for different reasons and when he reached his goal he would stop never to resort to the same measures again. He turned to his side, cuddling himself as his tummy hurt. There was nothing unexpected about it, a vitamin C o. d. could do that, not to mention the laxative. He calculated how long it would take for those to be out of his system as his sore stomach rolled again. He had to calm down and stay still. It would go away soon. He tried taking in deep breaths, but it wasn't working. He gave up on trying to sleep at all thinking maybe a change of position would help. He even

contemplated taking some of the right medication this time, maybe he'd overdone it before. He tried to get up, felt faint, hot and the room span incouraging a few dry heaves from his by now very sore stomach. He would have wanted to rub his belly, but at the moment he wasn't at all sure he wanted to move any bit of him again in case that set those cramps off again. He must've overdone it a little, but he just had to grit his teeth now and wait. A sodium phosphate overdose could cause drowsiness, a restless feeling, nausea, vomiting, muscle weakness, a fast heart rate, feeling light-headed and fainting, so none of this was unexpected, and he even counted on some of these effects to lead Sean on later. His guts cramped violently this time prompting him to squeeze a hand over his mouth. He wouldn't wake Kimber up. She would take him to the hospital and they'd find traces of vitamin C in his urine and his blood thickness would be affected by the aspirin. It was way too early for that. But what if he caused himself a bowel obstruction? He had to examine himself. He fought off a wave of dizziness that threatened to make him sick and dared to touch his abdomen. It seemed a little distended, but he could feel no mass. He tried to take his pulse, but the pain was making it difficult to concentrate. It was unbearable. He couldn't cope with it, "Kimber," he whispered and reached out for her.

"What is it?" Kimber asked, "are you okay?"

"Something wrong...very painful," he managed before moaning in agony as his stomach cramped and rejected the acids that were in it.

"Should I call Sean?" She grabbed the phone nervously.

"Ambulance..." He forced out before he sagged passing out from the pain.

Tbc


	7. Slip Up

Chapter 6: Slip Up

When Christian woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with a nasogastric tube in his nose and an iv needle in his arm, heart monitor claiming he was still tachycardic. His stomach didn't seem to hurt as much, he established as moving did not cause soaring pain around his midsection. He relaxed relieved, but then he remembered what the implications about being in hospital could have been.

"Thank God," sighed a quiet voice beside him.

Christian looked in the direction of the sound straight into Kimber's eyes. Given the worry he saw in there in them he considered it unlikely that they have found him out, as yet, he was not sure how long ago he could have arrived and what kind of test they were performing on him. If they gave him a nasogastric tube they must have thought he did have a bowel obstruction, but he did not know whether the tube meant they were going for non operative treatment for partial or simple obstruction or it was only for symptomatic relief, the latter meaning he could have not been in for very long and thus he could still be caught lying and pretending later. He smiled weakly at Kimber keeping up the show for just now cringing inside. He felt guilty seeing her so worried about him.

"Sean, he's awake," she turned towards the door where Sean was apparently standing.

"How long have I been out for?" Christian asked the burning question, although their faces did not show any anger towards him.

"Almost two hours. You were dehydrated," Sean answered him.

"What happened?" In Christian's opinion that was the exact right question to ask.

"You tell me. Stomach sore?"

"A little."

"Well, you have small intestine fluid levels on X-ray indicative of partial ileus. Your vital signs are stable, except for mild tachycardia. Providing adequate fluid resuscitation and NG suctioning resolution of obstruction occurs in virtually with all patients with these lesions within 72 hours," he continued more for Kimber's sake, but then turned back to Christian, "they were wondering about esophagogastroduodenoscopy provided you're up for it so that we could maybe come up with a reason as to why's this happening to you."

"Still feeling sick," Christian said promptly fearing they'd shove a camera down his throat and find there was no cause for his obstruction.

"Okay, well maybe later. Dr. Wolfow's got your case. You know him don't you? He pointed something out to me," Sean said scaring Christian a little about where exactly the conversation was going. "He wants to perform an endoscopy at some point to get his idea confirmed. How come I never read your old files? And how is it you never told me you were suffering from inflammatory bowel disease when you were younger?"

"That's because if was never confirmed, but they had it down in my files I was suspect, cause of all the digestive system symptoms I had for years," Christian told the truth, leaving out he was deceiving everybody back then as well. Although if they wanted proof of that now he was in deep shit as they'd find nothing…unless he can get Kimber to take him away from here before they perform those tests and then he'd have the means to come up with something else, "but it's a good idea. I always thought I had that as well, I was already studying for medical school and I would've agreed with that, but then it all went away and came back only about four months ago. It never clicked with me though, I suspected the drinks."

"That can make it worse and get symptoms to reappear. I would think it's very likely now. It's the most common cause for spontaneous obstruction if cultures are negative."

"Yeah, that must've been it. Shouldn't you be home with your family? You'll be too tired for work tomorrow," Christian needed Sean out the way to be able to vanish.

"I already cancelled everything for today, but yeah, you need some rest. Kimber?" Sean was almost unable to offer her a ride since she came in with Christian with the ambulance, "you want a lift?" He finally offered, hoping on the way home he could shed some light on why he found her with his friend so often again these days. Were they really back together or was it just for bedly comfort?

But Christian was having none of that, "could you stay for a little while Kimber?" He started to reach for her forgetting his aching belly and fell back to the bed with a grunt, "shit."

Tbc

Chapter 7: Hitched

Kimber shook her head and sat on his bed after Sean left, "you scared me so much. I didn't know what I should do. You know, you should show me some of those medical things people should do in an emergency."

"Like what? Mouth to mouth? You do that just fine."

"Would you please stop that," Kimber called pouting, "I felt so powerless. I was terrified you would go into shock or something and I would not be able to help you."

"I'm okay, see? Don't worry."

"You're okay? Easy for you to say that, you didn't see yourself being sick even when unconscious. Do we even really know what's wrong with you?" The tension was getting too much for her.

"I've got a fair idea," he was closer to the truth than she would've thought, "I think Dr. Wolfow's right. So would you just shut up so I can kiss you without having to jump up from here?"

Kimber leaned forwards hesitantly as Christian reached up and pulled her downwards, "I don't want to lose you," she threw her arms around him.

Christian felt like comforting her, but given that he was responsible for her heartache, nothing came to mind. He couldn't tell her he was really fine because that would've given the game away. So he just kissed her lovingly, "God, I love you, please don't ever leave me…do you think you could get the hospital priest here?"

"What?!? Why?"

"Cause I wanna marry you."

"What's the hurry Christian? You just said you gonna be okay."

"Cause we're both here, now. I don't want to have to wait for you never coming down the aisle."

"That's insane Christian. I won't run away. I promise. I love you. I am right where I am supposed to be, where I need to be and where I want to be."

"It's not insane. It's love. I wanna marry you like this to show my commitment."

"But even if I'd agree. This is still early in the morning; I doubt there would be a hospital priest around."

Great point, thought Christian. Right were he wanted the conversation to end up going, "it doesn't matter. Let's just go to Las Vegas. Where's my clothes?"

"What? Now? You wanna go now? You should get some sleep now."

"It would be a great way of proving to you I'm not feeling so bad after all. Give me those files…see? All fine, I don't have a temperature. We just need to pop by the practice, good thing Sean won't be in, I'll pick up all I might need and I'll even show you how to administer some just in case? What do you say?" He was hoping for having the chance to gather some things at the practice that would help him be sicker instead. Under no circumstances could he let people finally discharge him with a mysterious illness they would eventually figure was self inflicted. 

"That's not insane, that's delirious."

"Trust me, I'm a doctor, am I not? I'll teach you everything you need to know in the next five minutes. Is it all right this way?

"Like you will really do what I want you to…"

"You're not gonna stop me marrying you then?" Christian smiled triumphantly, "I'll take that as being in my favour," he added pulling needles out of himself when Kimber shrugged.

She hesitantly stepped to the wardrobe, "I just don't want you passing out before you're just about to say I do, understood?"

Tbc 


	8. Connubiale

Chapter 8: Connubiale

Kimber and Christian walked down the aisle together holding hands never to let go facing the priest in the hardly ceremonial little chapel, one of the many in the area, but one that took only five minutes to process their identities.

"I believe you have your vows ready?" There was not much pausing from the official either.

Christian's mouth turned to a nervous smile, he had been thinking about this for a long time hoping Kimber will still marry him one day. He had abandoned his previous longer speech and made it short and to the point, "I promise you here before God that I will do my very best not to disappoint you and that everything will be done so that our love can flourish." Was all true, no mention of lying or deceiving that he could've been accused of.

Kimber gave a small laugh at the serious and flowery language Christian used this time and continued with her vows, "it's simple Christian," she shrugged. She didn't have much time to make up a new speech, Christian really surprised her going through with it all and she had to concentrate on the driving there too, "you know I love you and I always will, no matter what you do," she looked up to the priest, indicating she was done.

"Do you, Christian Troy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish through rich or poor, health and sickness till death do you part?"

"I do." That's right. In sickness. Christian answered quickly as one more stab of pain came from his stomach. Jeez, of all the times to have a damn stomach ache even if he knew it was going to come soon...He did make it through the part Kimber was worried about, but the worsening of his condition was inevitable so he wished the short ceremony was even shorter. He knew what he was going for at the practice and he picked it up too without Kimber noticing it. It was a vial with bacterium cultures in it that he accidentally stumbled upon ordering as a patient seemed to have unforeseen complications after surgery. Nobody really knew that he had transferred her to the gastroenterology ward in a hospital, and even if they'd find that out the theory could be that he could've got the infection straight from this patient since reports of person-to-person spread were conflicting. Yersinia Enterocolitica was the perfect thing to infect himself with since yersiniosis was usually was either self-limited or is responsive to therapy and additionally, it was difficult differentiating yersiniosis from inflammatory bowel disease, specifically Crohn disease.

His stomach ache worsened over the last half hour, his insides cramping and twisting, his body trying to fight against the obstruction, but unaware of his empty sore stomach, the bug and the cramps Kimber was stunningly gorgeous in those ordinary jeans with her light hair quickly put up in a bun, but with a lone perfect curl hanging down on each side of her face. She knew how to make herself pretty even in a matter of seconds; she never really needed Christian for that and she knew that now too having went through the carver experience and the knowledge from her religion. She didn't need him, but she loved him anyway. She didn't know why Christian wanted to marry her so quickly, but she rather had this scenario than a big gathering reminding her of their first attempt. Refusing to remember how wrongly that wedding ended she looked exultant too, something he would've wanted to keep up as long as possible even if they were not in the middle of an important event.

"Do you, Kimber Henry, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish through rich or poor, health and sickness till death do you part"  
That's right. In sickness and she will.

"I do."

"Please take the rings and put them on each other's fingers. Let these rings be the sign of a bond that will be forever unbreakable, and let no one put asunder the bond that these two have created in matrimony. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest rather bored, not even looking up.

Christian turned to his wife leaning forward, but Kimber froze in place after their lips touched, then pulled back and whispered into his ear, "how are you?"

"I'm so happy, you?" He tried to defer the question for a few seconds longer so they could enjoy being married.  
"You seem to have a fever?"

"Do you mind if we go back to hospital?" They could go because everything was as it should.

"Mind? Of course we're going back!" Kimber held onto him confused as he doubled over in pain clutching his abdomen. "You fucker... you want me scared again? Please help me get him to the car," she addressed the priest who had wedded them, "he might be here marrying me with a bowel obstruction."

My God, she's so beautiful, he thought as she towered over him and she's mine all mine. His thoughts seemed to have slowed down and he felt so pleased with what he had done to get her. Everything would be all right now, she would not leave him cause if they didn't pick up on the bacteria he could simulate being slightly ill for years. And even if they found the pathogen, since the reinfection of the same person by himself was highly possible he was safe that way. As the fog set in his mind the weight of the fear of losing her lifted from him.

Tbc 


	9. No Compromise

Chapter 9: No Compromise

Kimber was watching Christian sleep. He looked peaceful, so innocent and weak. She'd seen him like that a lot and she had loads of time to mull over scattered thoughts. She hasn't been at any church meetings, this was much more important. She spent most of her time at the hospital, watching him getting better, watching him getting worse again holding the sick bowl for him and then watch him fall asleep exhausted afterwards and aided by the pain medication. He rarely left the bed and needed all his energy to fight this illness. To reduce the inflammatory process, he was on a high-dose steroids and parenteral treatment was suggested for prolonged periods of bowel rest as he didn't even tolerate the enteral tube. Although this wasn't how she'd imagined spending her honeymoon like but somehow, they got to be closer than they ever were in every way and being so close to him was good for them. When he was feeling a bit better they were talking about some stuff that they would've never mentioned otherwise, both about themselves, about their childhood, about how they'd become who they were. It was maybe the long hospital hours that forced them to concentrate inside, or Christian's personality changed due to the illness.

He started it when he first talked about how he was ill similarly when he was a child and it stemmed from there. Kimber had no idea that Christian needed to talk about it, he would've needed to tell her the truth and he was voicing some of his thoughts out loud, trying to figure out where these Munchausen tendencies he realised he had came from. He was scaring himself. What was he doing to himself? Many persons with Munchausen syndrome experienced long-term medical complications from illnesses they have induced. If it was a defence mechanism against sexual and aggressive impulses when he was little, was it partly a form of self-punishment now, not just something that escalated from him trying to make sure his initial faked illness when trying to get Kimber back wasn't found out? He wasn't open and honest even to himself about psychological issues, he liked to stack problems away and look what it led to. He was all confused, but he wasn't likely to admit what he had done, no way, quite the opposite; he was going to do everything he could so his deed remained a secret. Any Munchausen patient was limited only by their medical knowledge and he had a great advantage there! Although thankfully the sedatives didn't let him overthink this either.

Kimber was rather shocked by everything he had told her about his childhood and she wished she could help him. He seemed so cool about it, but she knew he really wasn't. And she felt what was happening to him now wasn't fair on him either. All she could think about how he was very ill and needed great care and attention and felt guilty thinking about more pleasurable past times sometimes, but sitting there next to him she couldn't help herself and took in his still good looking body, however pale he was and regardless of the weight he lost. She was wanting him to want her, missing his touch, his libido.

As an answer to her thoughts he turned to his side and muttered softly in his sleep, "panties."

Who's panties was he dreaming about? She could only hope they were hers. She smiled thinking about the prospect of him being interested in her panties again, but then her face turned serious again when pulled his legs up just like when he was in pain, to almost be in the foetal position. That's when it occurred to her. If Christian was this unwell, would his mother not want to know about it? Of course Gail'd refused contact, but the way things were going with all those complications of inflammatory bowel disease like peritonitis, sepsis, toxic megacolon and perforation they kept scaring her with, the situation would melt her heart too just as it was melting hers. If she could get her to come and she would see him in that hospital bed with all those tubes she would not be able to resist being concerned about her own son.

The anxiety must've been showing on her face because a quiet voice was to be heard behind her, "he'll be all right," Sean said from the doorframe. He had been coming every day too after work, even if only for a few minutes sometimes. He had put aside the animosity between them, especially when seeing her dedication to take care of Christian. "There's some news. Could you come out?"

Kimber stepped out staring at Sean with wide eyes, he didn't happen to mention yet whether the news were good or bad.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Sean continued, then tried to explain everything to Kimber in everyday terms, but not managing it very well. What word did ordinary people use for colonoscopy anyway? So he just gave up right away, she'll understand the jest of it. "As you know the colonoscopy produced relatively non-specific results. There were aphthoid lesions and small, round elevations and ulcers. Therefore we were looking for something else to give us some clues. Testing synovial fluid for bacterial antigens may be of some use in difficult cases. His synovial fluid contained 60,000 white cells per cubic millimeter, with a predominance of polymorphonuclear cells. Cultures were sterile and the samples tested for leukocytes produced positive results, but no invasive pathogens was distinguished. An elevated WBC count is common in patients with active inflammatory disease and does not necessarily indicate infection, but we were going for that and instructed the microbiology laboratory to use CIN agar, which is a differential selective medium with an increased yield. Yersinia Enterocolitica was found. Y enterocolitica is a gram-negative coccoid bacillus that is increasingly recognized as a cause of various clinical syndromes. I have no idea where he's picked it up, but he's got it. Treatment usually is supportive and directed at maintaining euvolemia."

"I don't understand. So he hasn't got inflammatory bowel disease?"

"I didn't say that, but till this organism is present in his body it's almost impossible to say for sure. I don't know. His history tells me yes, but it's probably very mild and practically dormant since he was a child. Whether this will aggravate it, again, I don't know, but not enough of his digestive system is involved to really create a problem. But as I said, I don't know."

"So when will he be better?"

"He should be starting now. He's most likely feeling worst now. If I'm right, he's going in the right direction. He has a long way to go though, especially if the bowel disease is present. Where are you going?"

"Could you stay with him for a minute? I need to make a call. Do you by any chance know his mother's phone number?"

"Christian's mother? What do you want with her?"

"He's been talking about her. I have this idea that she'd come if she knew he was very ill. Christian doesn't have to know about it if it doesn't work out. What have we got to loose? If you're saying he's gonna get better I have to call her now so she sees him at his worst. You know, a little emotional blackmail can't hurt?"

Sean watched her leave, the way she rushed down the corridor with her hips moving and her hair flying. She was hot as hell and hell was the right word to characterise her. Probably horny too, cause Christian couldn't give any pleasures just now. Now he knew what his friend must've felt when having Julia around. The forbidden fruit was somehow more delicious, but unobtainable. He shook his head and stepped into the hospital room.

Christian closed his eyes before Sean could notice he was listening to the whole conversation. However he was hoping they wouldn't, he really knew that sooner or later they'd find the bacteria in his body. It wasn't a bad thing, because he didn't mind getting the right treatment and better now. It wasn't fun the way he was feeling and Kimber probably felt attached enough to him to stay no matter what. He was also impressed by Kimber's idea to con his mother into feeling for him, bizarrely it was based on the same idea he used himself. He was going to play along with this first. 


	10. Predisposed

Chapter 10: Predisposed

Christian was starting to wonder why Kimber didn't come early in the morning as she always did till he saw her through the glass door. Gail. His mother. He was hoping for this, but very surprised to see her there. His heart was beating so wildly he was thankful he wasn't on the monitor.

She was hesitating and that gave him the time to get himself ready for the encounter. He reached for a sick bowl and hung onto it with one hand tightly as if feeling very sick, put his other hand on his stomach and closed his eyes just in time before the door opened. He continued with the show breathing heavily and moaning quietly every time he exhaled. There was no other noise for a while, but that didn't confuse him. He kept doing the same thing till he heard her sitting down on the nearby chair Kimber always used. He fluttered his eyelids, but didn't completely open his eyes just yet, "Kimber?" He asked weakly. Then he slowly focused his eyes on the person sitting next to him and lightly shook his head showing the surprise that he really felt, "what are you doing here? I am dying or something?" He didn't sound reproachful however, just stunned.

"No. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't wanna disturb. I thought you were asleep…eee…your wife called me frantic with concern and I also…well. I didn't have a chance to really explain things to you last time because my children…my other children were about."

"So you came to explain to me why you can't see me?" He was looking into her eyes with a pleading look that she found it difficult not to cringe under them, then he turned away, hurt. He squeezed his eyes moaning after the sudden movement as if in distress.

Gail reached forward and took Christian's hand firmly in her own in a moment of guilt and affection, "I'm not like any other person who gave their children up for adoption. I was forced into several situations I didn't want to be in. Everything was coming at me all at once. I was weighed down. I made a choice that at the time was what I believed to be the best for you. I didn't think I could raise you given the circumstances. I handed you over hoping somebody else would be the mother for you I felt that I could not be."

"That was then. I understood that. What I didn't understand was last year."

"Finding out you turned out fine and a good, successful person was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I never thought that could be possible. It was a huge shock, a big change having you around. I wasn't ready for it. But I am now. I'll be here if you need me."

"You can't…." His voice was dry and disheartened, like somebody's who can't be bothered with the effort for something that was pointless. He was going to tell her that she couldn't promise that. She did bounce back before. But he couldn't. There was a certain part of him that needed to believe her. He needed to believe that he wasn't this total waste of time for her. Because if she should change her mind…it didn't matter now. He would take what was offered. Give it another go, maybe the last one. So he pressed the button for the nurse, he pressed it three times for effect. Sighing softly he leaned back on the bed, waiting for the nurse to arrive while trying to sort out his conflicting feelings. He didn't really believe it was possible, but if he was going to keep his mother he needed to push forward, he needed to delude her into thinking he was feeling worse. It worked with Kimber, and Gail was a woman too.

She pulled back, some bit of her wishing to leave already, but she was stuck watching him, searching his face, the face she hated for reminding her of her abuser, for signs of discomfort. She didn't dare to say anything thinking she was intruding and he didn't want her around and her heart almost froze at the image in front of her. She could make out a painful expression on his face, but a different kind that was telling of so much more anguish compared to the physical suffering evident on his face. She bowed her head, lost as to what she could do other than leave and the whole thing lying forever. She wasn't like other mothers who left their children behind, she really wasn't. It wasn't that she couldn't care. She spent so much time trying to convince herself of that, being the perfect mother for her other two. But deep inside she knew she couldn't ever make up for it with them, it was Christian she needed to be a mother for. It was Christian she needed to forgive her so she could forgive herself.

"Could I have more Dicyclomine?" Christian addressed the incoming nurse. It wasn't unusual for him to ask for the anticholinergic, he frequently did, whether he really needed it or not. It was a good way of lying about the amount of pain he was in.

"Cramps?" The overweight nurse inquired.

Christian nodded, "yeah."

"I'll check when it was administered last."

Christian nodded again, knowing well that the night nurse had given him a shot not so long ago and as the recommended intramuscular dose was 80 mg daily in 4 equally divided doses he was sure the answer would be no.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse said, "you can have some in a little while..."

He shook his head, "I need more medication."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Wolfow to see what else he could prescribe you? Okay."

"Have you seen my wife?"

"No, not yet. I'll call Dr. Wolfow and than come back and take your vitals, he might need to assess you again."

When she left deep silence engulfed the room for even longer than before. Christian was looking away, blankly staring at the iv taped to his hand. Gail was studying all the medical equipment without actually seeing what was there as well, not having enough courage to look back to his face fearing she'll see those despondent blue eyes. She suddenly jumped up nervously thankful for Kimber to arrive, "maybe it's not the right time," she whispered to her in the door, "he wants you and he's in too much pain to have a conversation. I'll just go."

"Oh...ok," Kimber was confused at first, then called after her, "are you…are you gonna come back?" Christian will give her the time of it if this was an unsuccessful visit, but what was this about him being in pain that much? She glanced with worry in the door, Christian was still staring at his arm. She needed to get to him.

"Tomorrow," Gail gave her a small smile, rushing out. She knew she didn't convince Kimber, but today she really couldn't explain anything. She was going to come the next day and every day, till he was better, till she made it all up to him.

Tbc 


	11. While Ahead

Chapter 11: No Harm Done

When Julia stepped into the room following Sean, Christian was propped up in bed, his head resting back against the pillow, a small, dirty blonde older woman sitting by his side. "Sean was coming anyway so I thought I should come this time too," she gave him an apologetic smile as if him being ill would've been her fault, or at least as to why she didn't come more often. Of course she had Connor as an excuse, even if it wasn't as easy to find a nanny for him as for normal babies.

"Do you want higher up to talk to them?" The woman asked Christian, reaching for the remote control that moved the bed.

Christian indicated no, then smiled weakly, "Julia..." He sighed out hoarsely and his eyes met hers. They were rather blank and unfocused. He came over as weak and that shocked her, she didn't quite expect that.

Christian on the other hand, did. Not eating and trying to stay awake while being drugged for weeks would do that to you. And good drugs they were. What a convenient side effect that came out from his last carry on when Gail was there and they'd called the doctor for him. To speed up the process of him fighting bacteria, Cotrim was prescribed, a combination antibiotic that inhibits bacterial growth by reducing synthesis of dihydrofolic acid. Would've been the right treatment for him if not for one minute detail. He failed to mention that he was a little alergic to the drug and that it caused him to experience dizziness, real nausea and weakness. But it was perfect because with actually being sick he could justify all those other times he had been complaining of those nauseos cramps. Not to mention that deceiving medical staff on a continuous basis has been tiring and he really didn't have the energy anymore. On a different level though he has perfected the force of ingenious acting and the power of a smart tricks. While at first he was simply seeking attention and care, baffling a doctor so he could feel almighty has also become like a drug for him, just like the ever missed sex since he started all this. Perhaps if he could have sex it would all stop...but how could he be sure that after he'll get well he'll not be alone again?

"He's not having a good day," the unknown woman supplied whispering to Sean. She did know well, she had been visiting every day for the last week.

At Julia's questioning look Sean realised he had to make introductions, "my wife Julia.This is Gail. Christian's mother."

"Christian's what?? As in what kind of? Foster? Real?" She continued whispering.

"I'll explain later," Sean said quietly.

"I'll save you the trouble of asking me," Christian preptended he haven't heard Gail whipering, "I'm really beat and don't feel so well... where's Conor?" He lifted his head searching and asked tiredly, then averted his eyes again.

"We left Conor downstairs with Annie, we didn't know whether..." She trailed off, not sure Christian was listening at all.

"You could bring him tomorrow maybe..." He offered, blinking tiredly, body language telling the exact opposite as he was saying, his face drawn into a pained grimace, "it's not like I'm sending you away..."

"We'll come back tomorrrow then," Julia grabbed the opportunity to back out. She doubted Christian would stop her, but she didn't want to pester him.

"Yeah. Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm sorry," he looked up, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay," she looked back from the doorframe, staring at him for a second. Her feelings were getting out of control. She was overwhelmed with concern, her eyes compassionate and heavy. She had to leave before she flung herself at him, hugging him, comforting him, with much more feeling than a friend should. But she couldn't as Sean was there, the same person who by the way took his frustration over Christian's condition home and wished he could do something for him.

Sean looked into her eyes and saw all this anyway. Sympathy left him for a moment and was replaced by cold jealosy for a second. But only for a second. It wasn't right, "it's hard seeing him suffer isn't it?"

Sean's hushed voice was the last thing Christian heard before they disappeared. They were all troubled because of him, Sean, Liz, Julia, Kimber and Gail, even Matt. He had touched everybody's heart who counted. Circle closed. All targets met for now. There was no need to being ill anymore. The void that couldn't be filled in any other way became miraculously filled when he saw Julia's reaction. He knew it didn't make sense, but feelings weren't always logical. They all loved him and that was enough. At least for now. He was tired. Tired of all the lies and deceit. He had to stop it and he had to stop it now, before it spiralled more out of his control. He could just be the average male Munch with a couple of episodes, with the worst peaking at midlife, and not those people who suffer from Munchausen syndrome presenting striking symptoms, including dangerous self-mutilation or injecting themselves with a poison frequently feeling the need to hospitalise themselves. Heck, he couldn't even find help for it if he wanted it. Causes of Munch have not been explored much. And no one seemed to want to look into it in any serious way either. He was not going to do this any longer. As a starting point he had to tell them, as if just realising he was feeling worse just after the drugs were administered. Munch wasn't a disease, it was a choice.

Tbc

Chapter 11: While You're Ahead

"Do you think you can manage without me for half an hour?" Kimber asked Christian.

"Where are you going?"

"Hospital cafe for lunch," she shrugged apologeticaly, she was feeling guilty about it since Christian couldn't eat, but even if she was prone to leave some meals out she did need to eat sometimes.

"Can I come?...You look like you just had the surprise of your life," Christian smiled mischievously.

"How?" Kimber looked at him confused, "you're not allowed to eat."

"I would watch you eat and you know how they always say I should try some water. Please Kimber. You could roll me down in that wheelchair, I'm so fed up sitting here watching telly."

"You're positive about this?"

"Yes, I am so.."

"Feeling okay?" Kimber was trying to make extra sure. He seemed a lot more lively and cheerful over the last few days, but she couldn't believe it just yet.

"I feel a lot better today. A little sore, but no nausea. Actually I think I'm hungry."

"Hey, no, we have to ask the doctors in charge of you first."

"Water will do Kimber, don't worry. Just some fresh air, sunshine, that kinda thing that's really ordinary," he sat up unaided and slowly put his legs down to show he was meaning it.

"Wait, I'll get that chair close." By the time she pushed the wheelchair over he was standing on shaky legs. "Are you all right?" She hurried to his side, her hands going expertly around him as she helped him sit into the wheelchair. She had practiced it a lot over the last while.

"I'm . . .I'm okay. Really and thanks. For everything," he watched her lean down in front of him arranging the foot holders for him, putting his slippers on, "sorry for no wedding night."

"I was here with you on our wedding night, remember? I would've not wanted anything else than holding your hand."

"No? I wanted," he looked at her naughtily, "come on, at least let me show you what's on offer," he leaned forward and whispered into her ear seductively. He reached out for her as she tried to staighten up, pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her.

She kissed him back, but only tenderly, then looked up into his eyes to see if he was okay before moving her lips back towards his and deepening the kiss, all her feelings for him, the desire and the compassion evident in the gesture.

He felt at ease inhaling her love for him. He pulled her closer burning with wanting, his hands wandering under her blouse and gently pressing her soft skin in circular motion. The vibration between them caused him his normal reaction to being so close to a woman, his erection bulged against her tigh.

She slid her hand into his lose pyjama bottoms and closed her eyes taking hold of his manhood and giving pace to his excitement, only considering for a moment if all the activity around his groin area would have nasty side effects. Then she forgot all about it and enjoyed the moment, her arousal growing with his. God, it's been a while.

He returned the favour, his fingers doing the exact same thing for her, but he started grabbing at her at a later stage when their movements were faster and much driven. They were close to culmination...

"You called?" A young nurse asked before actually completely opening the door and loooking at them.

"Ah, yes, me, I pressed the button," Kimber said a bit confounded by the sound of the door at first, but getting herself together just in time standing up, "I just wanted to let you know Christian's accompanying me down to the cafe today."

tbc


	12. White Leash

Chapter 12: On White Leash

Dr. Alex Wolfow went into the cafe with his colleagues, laughing over something. They sat down at a table in the corner where the whole room was in view from if people sat on the right seat, "Gaby? Will you get me a cheese salad and my usual water? I need to go and see somebody over there," he said when he noticed one of his patients in the cafeteria.

Christian was in animated conversation with his wife stopping only long enough to sip a little from some kind of bottle of flavoured water. He slid his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand gently while leaning close kissing her ear and whispering something in it to which she smiled. His eyes were devouring her and the sides of his mouth quirked up in that signature grin he had when women were involved. Alex knew it so well from way back when they were collegues at the university. However undoctorlike attitude it was, he couldn't help feeling some little bit of satisfaction having him under his care, Christian finally needing him and playing a subordinate role comparing to him. Alexander Wolfow, from a Russian heritage, had quite a lot of trouble adjusting to American society as his parents didn't even speak English, there were plenty of isolated communities where they could live and didn't need to learn the language. Given the situation his cultural differecies showed in every area of his social life, not to mention women, so he used to spend all his time nerdylike, trying to use his brains to advance. Christian on the other hand, even though he had no family, seemed to be to the liking of everyone, well, women in particular. Intelligent he was, but he didn't need to study that much either. His friend and still partner Sean McNamara did that for him, helping him at the exams and Alex had no idea why to the current day. What did Christian have he didn't? Meeting him again was a suprise and Christian seemed to be fully giving himself over to his expertise. If only his case wasn't confusing a little. He was brought in with dramatic presentations of apparently severe illnesses, ileus, Crohn's disease, yersinosis, but after an initially credible impression they eventually came to nothing, or almost nothing. Yes, they had found the bacteria in his samples, but it was too little to cause such pressing symptoms unless it was accompanied and made worse by Crohn's. Reported symptom patterns and his history fit the diagnosis perfectly and were like a textbook presentation. Weight loss, generalized fatigability, crampy or steady periumbilical pain. But there were't any real malabsorption indicators apart from some mild anaemia, no antibodies to the yeast _Saccharomyces cerevisiae_ commonly found in Crohn disease, no low grade fever even in the presence of leucoytosis, that could've actually only been there because of steroid treatment. There were no abcesses or deep ulcerations, both transversely and longitudinally, that would've resulted in a cobblestone appearance of the intestines. There was no way to check on the inheritable factor for the development of the disease either. In other words, there was no reason why Christian wasn't getting better after the antibiotic treatment. If he did have Crohn's, this was the dormant faze of the disease, but he doubted it. The infection was mild, the intestinal leasions also. He could've only verified his hunch by having him in a controlled environment for a long time, but that was hardly possible. He was anxious about having missed something important and would've wanted to ask for more tests, endoscopic ultrasonography amongst other things. Unless there was nothing to miss. Unless he made it all up somehow. But why would a person in his successful position with a loving wife, friends, an exemplary carrier and an impecable appearance would do such a thing. It didn't make any sense, but he was going to keep a close eye on the situation.

"Hey! I see you are feeling better," he commented arriving at their table.

Christian looked up and let go of Kimber, ""um…yeah. I feel great. I can not stop myself staring at Kimber's food. And I'm so ready to go home. Thank you so much for all what you did," he said, a bit reserved.

"Well, everything's fine, so I don't see why you couldn't try that banana she left for after. But I want an elimination diet with one new food introduced each day in case it's some kind of allergic reaction you've been suffering from the whole time. Other than that enteral feeds straight from the cup just now. Going home well, if you can tolerate the main food groups over the next few days. But now that you're up for it I was thinking of some tests, obtaining biopsy tissue to help differentiation of other diseases."

"Why? Is there a problem?" Kimber started worrying again.

"Just wanna make sure, then he's going to be discharged," Alex gave his doctor smile, "a good day," he went back to his table.

"Why does he want more tests?" Kimber hoped for a better explanation from Christian.

Her husband was staring into the void, worried himself whether he had been playing his game too long and whether it became suspicious.

"Christian! What is wrong?"

The louder voice snapped him out of his inner world, "well, I should've started improving a lot sooner," he told the truth, "and that's why he wants to check. Cause he's not me and doesn't personally feel how much better I am. The steroids seem to be working."

"And there's no underlying other illness?"

"Sweatheart, they would've found that by now. You worry to much, it will give you wrinkles and I'll have to fix that."

Kimber smiled. She would not really relax till these tests were done. "I can see you're better, but there's a test I can think of that could show me that."

Christian on the other hand was inteding to declare himself fit for home long before the medical tests. So far they couldn't prove he was lying and they were not going to. "In that case we are going back to bed right after this banana."

"We are? It's your hospital bed."

"Come on Kimber, do we even need a bed?"

tbc


	13. Restoration Plate

Chapter 12: Restoration Plate

Kimber rolled the wheelchair down the corridor of Christian's room thankful nobody stepped unexpectedly out from anywhere and they avoided colliding with anything. On the last few meters the blonde jumped onto the back of the wheelchair, using its momentum to travel on wheels herself before steering it into the hospital room hardly able to stop before bumping Christian into the bed. With the daring smile that was temporarily plastered on her face since Christian mentioned the going back to bed she closed the door. When she turned, Christian was already behind her, pressing her against the half transparent door with a force she didn't imagine he could've had under the circumsances. She had been waiting for this for quite a long time, but she delayed their merging one more second reaching out with one hand to turn the blinds so people couldn't see in.

He was breathing heavily for some different reason now than over the last couple of weeks, his heart pumping quick giving the rhythm for the encounter, their mouths swollen and red, ravenously covering as much territory as they could, picking up speed together with their hearts. He moved his hands up into her blouse and tried to remove it pulling it upwards desperate for their skins to touch, not bothering with the buttons.

"No, no. Did you forget where we are? Your mother should be here any minute," she yanked the blouse back in place.

He chose to bury his head into her cleavarage instead. She moaned writhing under his touch when feeling his erection pressing against her low stomach and she rushedly put her hands into his speedos pulling them down to touch it. Her hand started thrusting up and down all that length, her fingers clasping and unclenching making him look up to her face intently in perfect contentment, silently urging her on, ready for taking her. He unzipped her jeans, then put his hands under her bottom and she arched up to help them finding an appropriate position while her jeans fell onto the floor. Forgetting her surroundings she pulled up a leg and wrapped it around him with her eyes closed.

He lifted her up and...then he remembered he wasn't supposed to be able to do this. He froze and groaned, letting her back down and pulled his pants back on so it wasn't so obvious his erection was still there, telling a whole different story.

She opened her eyes, startled and concerned, "Christian?"

"It's...sorry, the stomachache..." He lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry...we shouldn't have forgotten about that," she wrapped herself around him in a protective way now, guiding him to lie down, "maybe we do need that bed after all..."

"Just gimme a minute and we can continue."

Kimber sat down next to him and hugged him quietly. A pang of giult went though him. He was deceiving her even now, most of their time together and when they were not together he had caused her pain and sadness and yet she was there with him taking care of him. He hugged her back with genuine affection, then trailed small kisses down her neck. Then he changed gears back to where they started by the door, turning both of them to their sides and hitting the spot deep inside her suddenly and right away.

Kimber, as always, liked the quicky, "are you sure..." She started, but the sensation took her voice away.

"You know how we need further testing..."

"Mmmmmmmm," she purred as he pushed himself further in.

At that moment, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the head of the same nurse that stopped them enjoying themselves previously, but this time they didn't have enough time to hide all the evidence, "oh, I'll come back in a minute."

"Why do people keep bothering us?" Christian grunted, "you know. That's why we should go home tomorrow."

"What about the tests?"

"I'll come back for that," he lied, "but we need some urgent privacy."

tbc


	14. BaseLine

Chapter 14: Base Line

Sean rushed down the hallway and turned into the break room following the smell of some aromatic, freshly brewed coffee. He should've been getting ready for surgery, but a couple of minutes would certainly not change much.

"Linda's trying out some new brand," Liz explained when she saw that Sean also arrived into the room armed with his cup, just like she did a few minutes earlier.

"Given the smell, it should be better than what we normally use," Sean poured himself a cup, then looked into the refrigerator for some milk. That was how he wasn't the first noticing his partner stepping in.

"Christian! What are you doing here?" Liz jumped up and went to hug him.

"Came to surprise you."

"Yeah, surprise. Now go home," Sean rolled his eyes, "why aren't you in bed?"

Because if I don't make myself busy with work and pronounce myself fit immediately, my doctor would send me to some tests I don't want performed, Christian thought, but obviously didn't say. "Sean, not you too! I get enough of that from Kimber."

"Yeah, I get the visual," Liz commented.

Christian walked over to the books, "so, you have a nice little tit job today. Poor Sean, he has to work on tits. And a craniofacial and a chest reconstruction too! That's quite a lot. Hm, tit job. Suiting as a warm up for me don't you think? You can start on the craniofacial right away, he's here too getting prepped, not?"

Sean started at him, "you expect me to let you operate? You were still in hospital last week!"

"Come on Sean," Liz gave her opinion, "by the bed acrobatics he surely does at home, cause well, he said he was bored and I'm not sure what I saw the two of them doing when I went to visit him last time at the hospital, he should be able to perform a breast enlargement. I'll be there too and I'll call you if there's a problem."

"Fine. But then you'll go home," Sean agreed turning towards the other surgeon, internally happy that Christian showed up.

"Deal. If I can do it, tomorrow I can get more, right?"

"Since when are you so eager to work?"

"Since I have to provide for my family."

"What do you mean family?"

"Exactly that Sean, exactly that. She's only in the second month, but yeah, I'm gonna be a real daddy this time."

tbc


	15. Pigeon Holes

Chapter 15: Pigeon Holes

"I made you banana bread and Parmesan chicken," Julia told Christian after he had arrived to dinner with Kimber to the McNamara house, "Sean said you were okay with the ingredients."

"You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble. Not as if I'm keeping to the letter with that diet myself. See? Milk. Some say I shouldn't drink milk just yet. And I am, look. Milk is still better than trying alcohol so I'll just settle on this," he lifted his glass.

"Were did you get that from?"

"The counter over there. Why?"

"Ah, nothing I mean, I needed that milk for Conor. Does it not taste funny? Would you give it back please? I'll give you normal milk instead."

"Baby milk's probably the best thing for him," Sean laughed, "it's a bit like an enteral feed, with all the nutrients and all that. If he doesn't find it funny and wants to drink it...just leave it Julia. I'll make Conor another bottle."

"But I can't just leave it because..." Julia was getting jittery.

"It's breastmilk," Christian finished what Julia didn't want to say fearing it was going to cause some sort of reaction from Christian. By the paling of his face, it did.

"Oh, what is it with men? Breastmilk does not harm to anyone, on the contrary, but somehow people found it a disgusting thing to ingest it," she defended herself.

Under the scrutiny of everybody's eyes Christian was contemplating the same thing, issues with breast milk. His mother certainly didn't give him any, bar for perhaps a couple of times before they were separated, but he doubted it. She would've been too revolted and not wanting to bond, he established with a cold and lucid heart. He couldn't have counted how many breasts he had ever touched and he still found them fascinating. So why did he, himself find breastmilk disgusting, he tried to continue thinking it through as to stop the reaction that was already rising in his throat. Funnily, he had to prevent himself being sick this time, otherwise those tests...His last experience with breastmilk popped into his head, it was right there with Gina, when she asked him to suck the excess milk out because her breasts were too full. How did he not get HIV from that? "I dunno either Julia. I personally don't...I mean you can ask Gina. But it's just that right in this house...eee...she asked me to help with the...ah, you don't wanna know."

"No, I think I don't."

Remembering how that milkflow ended up in the toilet this one wanted to follow it too and he could only muster a weak shake of the head at the other's appalled expressions before retreating into the bathroom. He was finished and washing his face by the time his wife opened the door behind him and slipped in, "Kimber. You have to make sure you'll keep breastmilk in appropriately labelled holders. Promise me."

"Of course I will, I have no idea why people keep it in glasses," Kimber shook her head, herself not so happy about the outcome, "wanna go home?"

"No, I'm fine. I had lotsa practice being sick lately remember? Let's just forget about this." He had to prove them this was only a slip up and it was going to be a perfect evening. "I think you should pull that skirt lower down while you're here, we don't want Sean making his wife jealous now do we?" He looked at her with those twinkles in his eyes that already assured Kimber for one that he was all right. He could do the same with Julia at the opportune moment, but amorous looks didn't work with Sean. However, the whole evening was ahead of them so he had time.

Tbc


	16. Public Construction

Chapter 16: Public Composition

"So you're sure you're okay with increasing your hours to full time?" Sean asked Christian in the breakroom hoping for a positive answer, but in his heart of hearts not being sure that a week of working four hours didn't exhaust him already. He had been very ill not so long ago after all and he had to mind his friend's health when making work decisions.

"I have one condition," Christian answered, "you stop checking my pulse any time you feel like it."

"There's a woman here who claims you wanna speak to her, Christian," Linda popped her head in, "and since that's not at all unlikely if it's about women," she frowned, "well, here she is."

The woman in question squeezed past her. She had a skirt on that reached all the way down to her feet, but was slit on both sides so her legs were showing, giving the best view of the only part of her that was naturally beautiful. On her top she had a spacious t shirt on, that mostly covered her disproportionate upper half. She wasn't ugly, but Sean could tell she had plastic surgery to thank for that, along with the mistake about her age. An experienced surgeon could see she was in her late fourties, but other people probably thought she was in her thirties.

"I hear prices went up," she started.

"Where did you hear that? Cause it's not true," Sean supplied immediately.

"Jasmine, this is Sean McNamara, my business associate," Christian introduced him.

"Oh, I'm not interested in procedures. I've got my own personal surgeon for that," she sat on the table in front of Christian, revealing her thighs, "four hundred thousand for a ten minutes good hard fuck is it?"

"Sweatheart, I'm married."

"And since when is that a predicament? So am I, as you know. My dear husband will not even notice this disappearing off the account," she pulled a check out her purse and slowly dropped it in front of Christian.

Christian glanced at it, then leaned back, "it's not signed."

"It will be once you agree on ten minutes of you orally pleasing me, then provide me with the hardest cock inside me for another ten."

"Eee...I was in hospital recently...nothing catchy, but I don't think I'm up to..."

"Don't tell me you wanna raise stacks," Jasmine narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's just..."

"Holy Mother of Jesus!" Sean slowly put the check back in front of Christian after he looked at it, "you should say yes for eight hundred thousand!"

"I was negotiating here Sean," Christian cast him a killer glance, "I have some things to consider," he put his hand on Jasmine's leg, "and the most important is...I wanna talk to my wife if I may," he pulled his cell phone out standing up.

"Why? I don't like threesomes."

"I need to get her approval."

"What? And will she aggree?"

"God, I hope so," Sean sighed out when Christian ignored them and left him with Jasmine, walking out to talk in private, "don't worry, she's not the jealous type that way." I wonder what her new religion says about this though? He added to himself.

tbc


	17. Upshot

Chapter 16: Upshot

Christian walked slowly back into the room where Jasmine and Sean were already eagerly waiting for him. He sat back down onto his chair and regarded the check again.

"What did she say?" Jasmine couldn't stand being kept in the dark anymore.

"She was...she was concerned about my health."

"No condoms, I'm paying for the sensation, but you can have my medical files. I fact you had already seen them in the past," she stated business like, as if they were at the conference table.

"That's not the problem. She was afraid I'd overexert myself, or you'd hurt me. We have to talk about this, because these were Kimber's conditions. She wanted me to talk about this, or no deal. You see when we have sex she takes care she doesn't hurt my stomach and sometimes I need to stop if I'm too sore. Those minutes wouldn't count." Of course Kimber thinks that, cause he'd been playing that game ever since, keeping her on her toes so far. He's got to stop that, otherwise the charade will spill into the rest of his life like this. "This because we all know you're a bit weird in bed at times."

All? Sean frowned and shook his head. He didn't know, but he possibly didn't want to know. And Christian still sore? Maybe he shouldn't work full time hours yet.

"I have no intensions to hurt your stomach, but you make me curious. You gotta tell me about this illness of yours. In the car. Gimme the check back so I can sign it and then we can go."

"Now?" Sean intercepted. "But we have surgery."

"You'll have to do it by yourself Sean, I've got more important things to do," Christian smiled mockingly. "The check," he handed it back to Jasmine, "I'm afraid you'll have to write another one. I'd like it to be in the benefit of Kimber Henry Troy if you don't mind."

Jasmine laughed, "why? Does it feel less like cheating if you work for your wife?"

"Just a little present."

"Watch it Christian I get presents like that from my husband all the time, they don't make me happy," Jasmine said before hooking arms with Christian and stepping out the door."

tbc


	18. Dorsum

Chapter 17: Dorsum

Kimber was sprawled out on the couch, heavily pregnant, watching telly at his condo, where they lived. She had kept her own apartement, but over the past few months they'd been staying put, there quite a lot. Although with her eyes on the screen, Kimber was looking seriously pissed at whoever or whatever it was that was bothering her at the moment.

"You okay?" Christian tried to inquire casually.

"Aside from having feet the size of trees?"

"It's just water retension..."

"I know that!" Kimber snapped. 

Christian had to admit, it hasn't been such an easy last trimester for her. "Not long to go now," he said, half to himself. Kimber wasn't all that young, but it must've been her earlier model lifestyle that caused her body not being able to suffer the strain of carrying and growing another human being inside her all that well. She had bladder and back problems and her blood pressure went higher, just to mention the main pregnancy ailments she was suffering from. Christian however thought that she would've taken it all a lot more easier and relaxed if she wasn't that bothered by the way pregnancy was affecting her looks. He assured her that everything will be quickly taken care of after the birth, but she was still unable to look into the mirror or go outside for the last couple of weeks. Not to mention the sex side of things. Kimber had completely went off it for the time being, and the only time she offered a few weeks ago Christian failed to be able to perform to her expectations. And on top if it, it didn't make sense. He didn't have the chance to make love to her for weeks before and his last extramarital relationship was the one Kimber agreed to, the one with Jasmine. Since then he analysed it to death why his manhood dysfunctioned. Just like most men he wouldn't lust after heavily pregnant women and at the moment when he was supposed to enter her he felt his protectiveness go into overdrive. Something inside him had screamed danger! Protect the unborn child! As a doctor he knew chances of harming the baby were very infinetely minimal with normal intercourse, but there was this astronomically tiny chance he couldn't take. All in all, the situation didn't exacly make Christian happy. This is what you wanted, he told himself while preparing the pasta for Kimber. A beautiful, loving wife, with a child he could give everything and who would love him unconditionally. Not any woman, but someone so similar to him in so many ways, somebody who understood him and normally accepted him with all his sexual desires. He knew that she was person who could fill the void that existed in his heart for so long. It was his last chance for something that resembled ordinary life and it came true. This was all good. He was no longer an outsider looking at other people's families. He should've been happy. But there were these little things. Kimber still nagged him about scientology, but he didn't want to belong to such a tight group, he wanted his freedom. He did go along with Kimber as he had promised, he had to, and told her afterwards it wasn't for him after all. Kimber had accused him of planning that all along, and she was right. Thank God she didn't know about him faking illness. He only wanted to keep her back then as well. That was why he had done everything that he did, he just wanted to be happy, he wanted everything to go well. Something inside him churned with remorse, guilt for failing her. He was fearful he would lose it all if he makes one more mistake. Just like calling Gail. She hasn't been in touch for four months now, but if he called her, would she feel pushed again and reject him again? Not to mention Sean. Between his son and work, he had not one minute left for him. Liz, healthy now too, back to her insufferabble bitchyness. There was one way...if he made himself ill again. That would resolve all situations. He had learnt from his mistakes and this time he could simulate illness even better. He kept that option open with taking laxatives, just to mess up his intestinal bacterial flora and electrolyte balance. The best thing about it was that it would produce syndromes resembling colitis with bloating, dehydration, lacerations, ulcerations, hemorroids, gastritis and malabsorption of nutrients leading to hypoproteinemia, hypoalbuminemia and calcium deficiency. It was good, there was no chance he would need another lipo any time soon either. He shouldn't ever have been in the position to need them anyway. As a plastic surgeon he should've had easy access to the goods, but Sean stopped him doing that too, so he had to deal with it some other ways. It would be very easy now to make an excuse and go out, buy some laxatives and take an overdose, hospitalise himself and let everybody else sort out the rest afterwards.

"Christian?"

"Hm?" Maybe she'll send him out for something as she often does. Would be a good excuse.

"I didn't say cause I wasn't sure yet, but you know how you asked me if I was okay? I think I know what contractions really feel like."

tbc


	19. Awe

Chapter 18: Second Power

Christian quickly checked the baby over and pronounced an apgar score of ten before actually looking down to see the sex of the child. Main thing it wasn't black this time. It did cross his mind what if this kid wasn't his either, but in no way would he have tested the theory out in practice, that would've just got in the way of him playing happy family. "We have a little girl, Kimber!" He gave the baby gently over to his wife, already smiling at her creation. He had one more thing to do before he could drop the doctor act and enjoy being a father, so he quickly checked Kimber for tearing and found she needed stitches. He could trust Sean to do it, that kind of thing he was there for anyway, but it meant later on he would have to do a little reconstruction of the vagina, well, just because it was Kimber and his satisfaction they were dealing with there. Stepping over to the side so Sean could work he could at first say nothing mesmerised by the little bundle of joy before him.

Kimber was the one who was cleaning the vernix off the child with a towel so that they can really see her as Christian could only stand there awkwardly, totally overawed staring at the tiny wet beginnings of dark hair and the chubby face.

At last the child's face was clean enough so she could open her relatively large deep blue eyes and look up at them for a moment.

Christian felt such immense love he could've cried, but before he could say anything else the baby opened her mouth and moved her head around to find a food source.

Kimber laughed and put the baby close to her breast as if it would've been the most natural thing for her.

Looking at that immediate bond Christian suddenly froze. He didn't have that when he was little. What if that meant he couldn't be a good father after all? What if that meant he'll always mess up no matter

what he does?

"This is your wonderful daddy," Kimber said when she noticed the baby was looking around again, "he loves you so much and will take care of you my darling," she added as if sensing Christian's insecurities. Christian leaned over and kissed them both gently.

"Don't you wanna wash that baby?" Liz popped her head in the door, "you know, it would just give us a chance to take a look at her too."

Kimber nodded. She didn't want to let go of her, but she was also feeling weak and was afraid she would drop her.

Christian wrapped the little girl into a towel and proundly carried her to where Julia and Liz were standing.

"What's her name?" Julia asked.

"Abby...Gail." He looked up and saw her. Gail and Max. How did they get here?

"Abbygail?" Julia asked back. Christian only nodded. He was rather confused.

"Can I see my first grandchild?" Gail asked, then stepped close, "she's beautiful. Christian, you haven't called me for ages. If not for Julia I wouldn't have even known about her."

Christian looked back at his wife, obviously in the seventh heaven. His friends around him, his mother, his family. He was so wrong. He didn't need to make himself ill. Not now, not ever. He had to take care of this child with all he had, and even if not, there was no reason to. He was loved.

The End.


End file.
